Various techniques have been disclosed for capturing thickness measurements using Emission Reabsorption Laser Induced Fluorescence (“ERLIF”) as described for example in the following literature, all incorporated by reference herein in its entirety: Hidrovo, C, Hart, D. P., “Excitation Non-Linearities in Emission Reabsorption Laser Induced Fluorescence (ERLIF) Techniques,” Journal of Applied Optics, Vol. 43, No. 4, February 2004, pp. 894-913; Hidrovo, C., Hart, D. P., “2-D Thickness and Temperature Mapping of Fluids by Means of a Two Dye Laser Induced Fluorescence Ratiometric Scheme,” Journal of Flow Visualization and Image Processing, Volume 9, Issue 2, June 2002; Hidrovo, C., Hart, D. P., “Emission Reabsorption Laser Induced Fluorescence for Film Thickness Measurement,” Measurement Science and Technology, Vol. 12, No. 4, 2001, pp. 467-477; and Hidrovo, C., Hart, D. P., “Dual Emission Laser Induced Fluorescence Technique (DELIF) for Oil Film Thickness and Temperature Measurement,” ASME/JSME Fluids Engineering Division Summer Meeting, Jul. 23-28, 2000, Boston, Mass.
While these existing techniques provide a useful approach for obtaining thickness measurements, they rely on various mixtures of two or more fluorescent dyes. There remains a need for other thickness measurement techniques that do not require the use of multiple dyes, as well as techniques for adapting thickness measurements to various physical contexts for three-dimensional imaging.